Silver Fang
Bang, also known by his hero alias Silver Fang, is the major supporting character of One-Punch Man. He is a martial artist, and Master of the Flowing Water Fist Fighting Style. A kind old man but a stern dojo master, Bang is the first S-Class Hero to witness Saitama's power and has become an acquaintance of his. Appearance Bang appears to be elderly, as he walks with a slight hunch in his back. He has light blue eyes and spiky white hair. He also possesses thick white eyebrows and a thick white mustache, and has slightly tan skin. He dons a long sleeved black martial arts jumpsuit, light-colored pants, and T'ai Chi slippers. In spite of his age and appearance, he has a well-built body that is covered with many scars. Personality Bang has a stoic personality and often remains tranquil even in dangerous situations (ex: he was able to keep calm even when it seemed an meteorite was about to hit Z-City and nobody could stop it before Saitama arrived). However, he has his moments of surprise, after witnessing Saitama's true power, Bang was left shocked and when he asked Saitama how he got his power he was mute in surprise after the baldy told him he was just "lifting weights", Bang also has his moments of comedy; the most recurrent is trying to convince in any way people to join to his dojo, be it Saitama or Genos or even members of the Blizzard group. Bang is very wise and does occasionally give advices to both Genos and Saitama (though neither of them take his words very seriously) as well trying to get Garou on the side of good, but fails in this goal. After Garou's rampage and the left of most of his students (along the incompetence of his last student Charanko) has left Bang wishing for new students and the happy life that once existed in his dojo, which is the reason he keeps looking towards more students in hope the dojo can be like before. Of all the superheroes, Bang is one of the very few true heroes, who never takes too much pride on himself and cares more about helping others than being famous. He severely critized the Tanktops brothers for blaming Saitama for the destruction of the city and bringing people against him, as well hating or disrespecting most S-class heroes because of their cocky personality and brutal methods, and is one of the few individuals to like and respect Saitama not just for his power but also for his heroism. Powers and Skills As an S-class hero and the third ranked one, Bang is despite his age a very powerful and skilled hero, with years of training in his martial artist fighting style water stream rock smashing fist 'making one of the (if not the most) proficient fighter in the One Punch Man series. While his martial arts prowess makes him an dangerous opponent to beat, he is not slouch in terms of physical power and can defeat many dragon-level with ease and was even able to overwhelm Garou in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts even after the later power boost and own experience and skill in martial arts. *'Enhanced Strength: 'With his bare-hands, Bang can defeat multiple dragon level villains, destroy things like rocks and buildings with no effort, and could destroy meteorite's pieces, his physical strength is so impressive that he could even overpower Garou in an straigth combat and he even was holding back. When unleashing his full power, Bang increases the size of his muscles and teaming up with his brother Bomb (who could be as strong as he is) can stand the Elder Centipede and even manage to fight and damage the monster, albeit temporally. *'Enhanced Speed: 'Bang is an incredible fast individual, even by S-class heroes' standards (albeit still far less fast as Saitama), he can keep up with fast attacks and enemies with no problem. His speed is so great that he could outrun a failing spaceship and all the other heroes present at the moment, with Atomic Samurai wondering how could he be so fast. It's unkown if he could be as fast as Sonic, or if he could defeat the ninja in this regard. *'Enhanced Sense: 'Again not as impressive as Saitama's sense, or Genos' sensors, but Bang is notes to possess senses far beyond human's capacity. He seems to have developed an sixth sense, which allows him to feel the presence of other people without his other senses. *'Enhanced Durabilty: Bang is an extremely powerful hero and can take a lot of punishemnt if necessary, he could hold his own against Melzargar and take hits from him, although it seems his age is taking the best of him, considering he had to take a time after reciving an direct impat from the monster. *'Wisdom: '''Bang is also very wise, due to his age and experience as an hero, he usually tries to give advances of martial arts and helping to Saitama and Genos, although they never listen to him. *'Master Martial Artist: '''With years of training backing up, Bang is an proficient master in the '''water stream rock smashing fist '''fighting style, in fact, he far surpass Saitama and Genos in fighting ability and stays only behind Awakened Garou. His skill in that fighting style is perfect and completely polished, so far that he is considered the "Greatest Treasure of Martial Arts" and can defeat amny powerful foes in hand-to-hand with little effort, even Garou's own technique in that style is below Bang's technique, forcing the villain to use differents styles to defeat his master. He also stands above all the other S-class heroes in terms of fighting ability. Gallery Bang's_Fighting_Style_(One_Punch_Man_Ep_10).jpg bang_one_punch_man_by_hazeelart-dal22ls.png Bang.(One.Punch.Man).full.1921190.jpg HOm3zUM.jpg 07-02.jpg tumblr_p23dl8k9hm1ukemvbo1_400.png|Bang with Saitama, Genos, King and his brother Bomb in Saitama's apartment. 81k1hkx9qml11.jpg Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Rivals Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Supporters Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Master of a Villain Category:Master Orator Category:Wise Category:Strategists Category:Voice of Reason Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Adventurers Category:Sympathetic Category:Symbolic Category:Tragic Category:Role Models Category:Paragon Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Determinators Category:Charismatic Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed Category:Lawful Good Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Global Protection Category:Siblings Category:Bigger Good Category:Insecure Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Parody/Homage Category:Paranoid Category:Famous Category:Leaders Category:Damsels Category:Victims Category:Extravagant Category:Fighters Category:Self Hating Category:Selfless Category:Legendary Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Wealthy Category:Mischievous Category:Harmonizers Category:Mastermind Category:Pacifists Category:Sophisticated Category:Narrators Category:False Antagonist Category:Elementals